X-Men: Phoenix Saga
X-Men: Phoenix Saga is a TV Movie in the 90s X-Men series that serves as a storyline in season 3. Plot Sacrifice An emissary of the alien race the Shi'ar, Erik the Red takes over the Eagle One space station. Professor Xavier has been suffering from troubling visions and loss of control over his powers since the X-Men's encounter with the Spirit Drinker. Aware of something occurring in space, he sends the X-Men go to the space station to stop Erik the Red from killing the astronauts. While returning, they collide with an energy wave. Jean Grey, realizing she is the only one who stands a chance, knocks Cyclops out to prevent him from stopping her, absorbs the pilot's training telepathically and telekinetically pilots the shuttle while the others sit in a chamber that shields them from the radiation, sacrificing herself. When her shields begin to fail, she cries for help and the Phoenix Force answers her psychic call. The Dark Shroud The space shuttle crash-lands in Jamaica Bay. Though the other X-Men are unscathed, Jean Grey's fate is unknown, until she flies into the air, displaying powers and a new costume she has never used before, and proclaims herself "The Phoenix" before collapsing, suffering from confusion, memory loss, and vast new powers. Meanwhile, Xavier goes to Muir Island to recuperate after his mind is attacked and a psychic projection of his dark side attacks the X-Men; an alien named Lilandra Neramani has come to seek Xavier's help, but Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy kidnap her. Cry of the Banshee The X-Men and Banshee go to save Lilandra. Jean Grey continues to exhibit inexplicable symptoms. Lilandra explains that her brother, the Emperor of the Shi'ar, has gone insane and power-hungry, and seeks to control the M'Kraan Crystal, an object whose power threatens to destroy every universe in existence. Here they are met by Gladiator, the leader of D'Ken's guard, and cannot defeat him. Jean transforms fully into Phoenix and easily defeats Gladiator before declaring herself the Child of Light, Guardian of the M'Kraan Crystal and of creation. The Starjammers Phoenix transports all the X-Men to Lilandra's ship, where she has hidden the M'Kraan Crystal. A group of space pirates called the Starjammers attack and steal the M'Kraan Crystal from the X-Men. Phoenix reads the leader, Corsair's mind, and discovers he is Cyclops' long-lost father. The Starjammers want to trade the Crystal to D'Ken, so that they will get close enough to kill him, but they are double-crossed. Despite Phoenix's best efforts, D'Ken unleashes the Crystal's power and sucks himself, the X-Men and the Starjammers inside. Child of Light D'Ken gets pulled into the Crystal, and becomes one with the universe inside it. Phoenix explains that the Crystal will suck all of existence inside of itself and create a new, lifeless universe to replace the one that was destroyed. On Earth, Storm and other heroes try to restore order as life starts to collapse. D'Ken, seemingly limitless in power, easily fights off the X-Men until Phoenix restores herself to power and helps the others escape. Realizing what she must do, she takes the opportunity to kiss Cyclops goodbye, tell the X-Men she loves them, and telling them that the heart of life is love. Sealing the Crystal, she traps D'Ken inside and once more sacrifices her life by taking the Crystal and soaring into the heart of the Sun. Cast *Cedric Smith as Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X *Cal Dodd as Logan/Wolverine *Norm Spencer as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Rick Bennett as Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Alison Sealy-Smith as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Chris Potter as Remy LeBeau/Gambit *George Buza as Hank McCoy/Beast *Lenore Zann as Rogue *Catherine Disher as Jean Grey/Phoenix *Lally Cadeau as Moira MacTaggert *Allison Court as Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Lawerence Bayne as Erik the Red *Jeremy Ratchford as Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Camilla Scott as Lilandra Neramani *TBA as D'Ken Neramani *Brian Taylor as Christopher Summers/Corsair *Lally Cadeau as Moira McTaggert *Melissa Sue Anderson as Narya/Snowbird Category:Marvel Animated Universe Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Category:TV Movies